Broken In Pieces I
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: It's war time; 17 year old Harry is raped by Voldemort and becomes pregnant while his family and friends watch. Lily/James Alive, Sirius and Remus alive as well. Ignores 5-7th years/books. Who will end up picking up the pieces of Harry's life and heart?
1. Introduction to Hell

"You sick _bastard_!"

A young 17 year old Harry Potter knelt nude on the ground, his arms in shackles behind him with two Deatheater's standing at his sides; His hair was a dark, inky black and it fell to about an inch above his shoulders. Vibrant green eyes stared out at the snake-faced Voldemort, who stood less than 12 feet from him, a manical grin on his face.

Harry's godfather, father and mother were all caged to his left, all three of the nude and broken from the abuse they'd suffered. Lily's gorgeous red hair and sparkling green eyes reflected her pain, while the two dark haired men with hazel eyes reflected their anger, their rage. James Potter stood an inch or two shorter than Sirius Black at 6'1", but he was broader in the shoulders and in the hips. His arms were less defined, however, and his legs were longer than his torso. Sirius was more of a lithe build, with narrow shoulders and hips, but a broad chest. His torso was longer, accentuating his abdomen (currently sporting a 6-pack).

Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master, stood just to the right of Voldemort; customary black robes, long and flowing, his chest and build being shown in a mord broad light than ever before.

Just to Voldemort's left stood Lucius Malfoy and his son, Draco. Both were angered at the treatment Harry had received, but couldn't do anything about it.

As it was, Dumbledore was being held up by his wrists, tied above his head and chained there. He was conscious, though, so Harry didn't worry too much. It hardly mattered than his 14 year old twin brothers and his 7 year old little sister were surrounded by the werewolves and a few vampires.

"Ah, ah, Harry," Voldemort purred softly, taking a step forward, "You'd think after your welcoming party, you'd have more manners. Bella, tie him up!"

As the two deatheaters (Rabastan and Rudolphus Lestrange) forced him up to his feet and dragged him to the wall where they then forced him back to his knees, Harry heard his mother scream his name and his little sister wail as she tried to fight to get to him. As they brought his arms up to be tied above his head, and his hair tied to be taken out of the way for the whip, he heard his godfather bellow in his rage, his father's screams and promises of death.

He bit through his lower lip as the first hot lash of the fiery whip slapped down harshly on the tender, unbroken skin f his back. A groan was all that escaped, and he knew it wouldn't satisfy the bastard who had ambushed his families home.

The fifth last made him stifle a cry, his back arching to escape the flames. Tears blurred his eyes even though they were closed, but still he didn't break.

The fifteenth lash rained down on his bloody skin, but he still kept quiet.

After the twenty-fifth lash, he lost count but grunted, groaned and moaned in pain as each lash kept falling angrily on his skin.

It was sometime after the fiftieth lash that he finally let go of his silence, and screamed. He screamed as Bellatrix Lestrange continued with her beating; He screamed even as he bowed his head against the wall, pressing his forehead to the cement; He screamed until his throat was raw, and he screamed until he couldn't scream anymore.

Each scream was louder than the last, drowning out the sounds around him. He didn't even fight the whip anymore, just felt it and gave into it.

His mother screamed his name, "Harry!" when the 150'th lash came down on his tattered back and he was finally let down; He sagged in the arms of a random deatheater, who only chuckled darkly and forced him back to a kneeling position before the cage his family was kept in.

James and Sirius hissed, paling dramatically. His brothers both shrieked in their anger, while his sister only wept into her hands. The three younger kids didn't understand, while he understood perfectly.

This is what happens when you say no to the Dark Lord.

_3 weeks later_

**Draco's POV (3****rd**** Person POV)**

Draco knelt before the Dark Lord, as did the other Deatheaters, his steely grey eyes focused on his school rival's bloodied form. Both his godfathers and parents, his twin brothers and baby sister knelt in a straight line on either side of him. The Malfoy in Draco cheered at seeing Potter made to submit, even though he still fought; The human in him was sickened and had silently vowed to do anything to help to the raven.

It was interesting, when The Dark Lord took a step forward, but found he couldn't step any closer to the line.

Soft murmurs began as the chains binding the eight captives dissolved and Potter stood shakily to his feet; A shimmery golden shield seemed to form over the eight, making the Death Eater's gasp, growl and scream in rage. Draco looked at his father and godfather, both of whom seemed amazed at the display.

What was said next, nobody knew because it was spoken in Parseltongue.

"_Potter, bow down," _Voldemort hissed softly, drawing his yew wand from within his robes. Harry shook his head, raising his head weakly to glare at the man who had captured, beaten, raped and mutilated his family.

"_No, Tom. I will not submit myself to you," _He responded, much to the horror of his father and godfather, "_I will not allow myself to become like a common Death Eater to you."_

The older man didn't like that answer, and began throwing curse after curse at him, none of which even made it close to his body; a few hit the Death Eater's who had been stupid enough to remain behind him and his family, however, which made Voldemort even more angry with him.

"_Submit!"_

"_No, Tom."_

"_**Little one,"**_ came the soft hiss of a snake, "_**My Massster isss jealousss of the power you hold. Do not let him win," **_ she slithered around him as he took a hesitant step forward, his arm wrapping around his stomach. From the feeling of wanting to vomit, he knew the rape had been successful; He was pregnant.

"Damnit, Tom!" he suddenly roared, a bright light engulfing him for many seconds before fading, leaving behind a soft after-glow around him. All the bruises were healed, his eye sight was fixed, his height was still something to be looked upon, but he filled out and he looked generally more healthy; What had people gasping was the obviously small but noticeable bulge in his middle section.

"What the hell is that?" a random Death Eater yelled out.

He turned around, a growl on his lips, "This, Dolohov, is your leader's spawn, you dunderhead!"

Said Dunderhead looked affronted, but gaped openly at Harry's words. His own parents looked ready to faint, while Sirius simply looked murderous in Voldemort's direction. His siblings didn't even seem to understand, though he knew the twins were gay.

"Ah, so it was successful; Good, good," the snake faced man purred softly, cautiously stepping forward. Harry tensed when the ice-cold hands made to move around his slightly swollen abdomen, Tom's form melding perfectly to his back as he gently caressed the bulge. It made Harry sick, he wanted to scream and cry, throw a fit to get himself and his family (minus the baby bump) away from The Monster.

To make it worse, Voldemort leaned his head down and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck, chuckling darkly into his ear as he shuddered violently. A quick glance through his heavy dark lashes showed Snape, Malfoy's 1 and 2 where looking sympathetically at him, though Malfoy 2 looked ready to vomit as Voldemort nibbled his way up to Harry's earlobe.

And the nausea took hold. He turned and quite promptly emptied his stomach on Voldemort's robes.

The man looked furious.

(**Severus Snape's POV; 3****rd**** Person)**

Severus sat a table after the Potter brat vomited on his Lord's robes, a shot of firewhiskey in his hand. Two identical shots sat on either side of him in the pales hands of both Malfoy men. All three had been drinking themselves into oblivion as well as laughing hysterically since the incident happened.

Draco seemed to be happy it happened, while Lucius and Severus were both grinning like mad hatters. Potter was good for something, after all!

**[Note: I'm not sure on which pairing I want to make this;**

**Lucius/Harry**

**Draco/Harry**

**Severus/Harry**

**Sirius/Harry**

**Voldemort/Harry**

**Ron/Harry**

**Fred/Harry**

**George/Harry**

**Fred/Harry/George**

**There's a list, just comment on the pairings when you review :3 thanks!]**


	2. Pregnancy's Not an Easy Thing

**[Author Notes: Greetings, readers! Thanks to the 5 who reviewed on chapter one! :D :D I'm still not sure on which pairing I'm going to do for this story, as I'm still in the editing stages, but I'll figure it out as I get to the later chapters. But for now, I've got it narrowed down to Sev/Harry, Luc/Harry, George/Harry and Draco/Harry. **

**Thank you for reviewing with your nice comments, I really enjoyed it! Alas, time for more! :D ]**

[Chapter 1]

_(Severus Snape's POV; 3rd Person)_

_Severus sat a table after the Potter brat vomited on his Lord's robes, a shot of firewhiskey in his hand. Two identical shots sat on either side of him in the pales hands of both Malfoy men. All three had been drinking themselves into oblivion as well as laughing hysterically since the incident happened._

_Draco seemed to be happy it happened, while Lucius and Severus were both grinning like mad hatters. Potter was good for something, after all!_

**[Chapter 2]**

(**Harry's POV; 3****rd**** Person)**

**2 months later**

Green eyes opened, dull and dead. Chapped red lips bled, and between his shoulder-blades, there was a feeling of burning, extreme pain. His stomach was upset, as it always was so far into his pregnancy. He was allowed minimal contact with his parents and Sirius, all three sad and angry at the snake faced man with crimson eyes. There was no contact between him and his siblings.

He was beaten daily, or had been, until he finally cracked and submitted to Voldemort. The man had threatened his life, he refused. He threatened his mother and father's life. He still refused. Sirius', refusal. But his siblings, and he cracked.

Groaning softly under his breath as he heard the door open, he turned and buried his face in the pillows. He ignored whoever it was until he felt the edge of the bed dip, and a hand as cold as ice rested on his shoulder.

"Potter," was whispered softly, and for the longest time he couldn't place the face that belonged to the voice, or the name that belonged to either. He was tired, and hungry, he just wanted to sleep. To get away from this hell.

"Potter, wake up. It's time for your potions." Ah, Snape. Always the man for potions, he now recognized the man as he turned over and glowered at the dark haired man. Said man had a small frown on his face as he placed his hands on Harry's distended belly, before his thin lips curved up into a small smile at the child kicking his cold hands. Harry gasped softly, his own hands moving to swat Snape's away so he could feel his child kicking.

"First time, then?" came the amused voice. He nodded tentatively, rubbing on hand on his belly as the other stayed still. He allowed his eyes to fall shut as he waited for his baby to kick again, and slightly fell into a panic when he couldn't feel anything.

Snape noticed and gently placed a soothing hand on the middle of the large bulge, placing a phial of _Nutrient potion_ at his lips. He tilted the phial, and Harry swallowed the cool liquid almost greedily, his stomach growling for regular food.

When Snape bent to press his lips to the baby bump, Harry nearly jumped in shock and fright, not sure what the man was doing, being so close. He squeaked, however, when Snape rose and flashed two elongated canines Harry's direction.

_Well, that proves THAT rumour about him being a Vampire, _he thought darkly, rubbing his belly. This motion seemed to sooth the baby, though he or she still wasn't moving.

(**Snape's POV; 3****rd**** Person)**

**[Author Note: **Nope, it's not Sev/Harry. Trust me, it'll all come together soon.

Oh, and Sev's not the only vampire. :D **]**

Severus exited the room without saying a word, wondering what had compelled himself to sooth the child growing inside the young man who was unfairly being kept against his will. It didn't at all help that Severus had just proven a theory the Hogwarts students had been debating about for the past 15 years of his life; He was a vampire.

He took long, confident strides down the hallway, wishing he could be with his brother, his mate and their bond child. It was all he could not to start running. The three soothed his nerves, much like he had done to Potter's unborn child; Which was odd. Normally the boy didn't smell so…feminine.

He shrugged, having reached his destination. His hand reached out and gripped the knob, turning before pushing the door inwards. A pale woman sat with a pale child, both looking up when they heard the noise of the door. Identical twin grins spread over their lips as they rose as one entity and moved quickly to embrace him. Another figure came from the attached bedroom and looked up, lifting a brow in his direction.

"Is he alright, Severus?"

"I had hoped so when I gave him his potions this evening. He's giving up, brother."

"What do you mean?" the blonde man's brows became furrowed, as he contemplated what the Potions Master was telling him.

"Our Lord will not allow him to rid himself of the child the normal way, and so he has decided to do it himself in his own way."

"Which is?"

"Dying."

_[Sorry it's short; I'm in the process of doing stuff, but wanted to get another chapter up for you guys! I'll give it another six or seven chappies until I decide on a pairing, I think._

_No, Harry won't die; Do you really think Severus would let him? ESPECIALLY after that promise he made Lily?]_


End file.
